Hold You Close
by EvanberryFTW
Summary: *COMPLETE* Sometimes you can't do anything to help the hurt. Sometimes, the only thing that you can do, is hold them close, and tell them that everything is going to be alright.


**Hey guys! So this story popped into my head, last night, and refused to go away! It's a one shot, so it won't really distract me from my other stories.**

* * *

><p>Hold You Close<p>

Sam sighed, furiously, as he parked his Ford Explorer into the Berry's driveway. He couldn't believe that Rachel would stand him up; after everything they've been together? And if that was enough, that particular day happened to be their one year anniversary. He'd planned a picnic in the park, and everything. And then she stands him up? He was going to get to the bottom of this, even if it killed him.

_Why would she do this to me?_ He thought to himself, as he walked up to her front door. Things between them had been going so well so far; they only had several small fights, and they would always work things out by the end of the day. He'd tried his best to be a great boyfriend, listening to her rants about Broadway, watching all of her favorite musicals on D.V.D. with her, seeing six Broadway shows with her, during the glee club's trip to New York, he would sometimes even order a vegan meal when they went out to eat, because he knows that she doesn't like kissing him when he had the taste of meat lingering on his lips.

He pounded on the door until somebody finally answered it. "Santana?" he asked, when he saw the Latina standing in the doorway.

"Sam?" she shook her head in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," he sighed, "Rachel was supposed to meet me at my house, today, but she never showed."

"Oh my god," she clasped her hand over her mouth, "today was your anniversary, wasn't it?"

"Yeah; why wouldn't she show? I mean, the least she could have done was called me to-"

"Sam, please don't be mad at Rachel."

"Santana, I know Rachel's your friend, but don't try to defend her."

"But-"

"It's Finn, isn't it? He's always trying to-"

"Rachel's dad died today, Sam!" Santana finally exclaimed, before the green eyed boy could interrupt her, again.

"Huh?" Sam shook his head in disbelief, "How?"

"He was in a car accident, the EMTs brought him into the hospital, but it was too late."

"Oh…" he drew in a shaky breath and looked at the stairs, "where's Rachel?"

"She's in her room," the brown eyed girl grabbed his arm when he started to walk towards the stairs, "she's not talking to anyone; she said that she wants to be alone."

He sighed, "Just… I need to see her," and with that, he walked (more like ran) up the stairs, taking two at a time. Once he reached her room he knocked on the door, even though it was completely open, "Rach?"

When the small girl heard the sound of her fiancé's voice she lifted her head from her pillow, her eyes almost completely blurry from the tears, "Sam?"

"Do you want to be alone?" he asked, making his way over to her bed.

Rachel knew what she wanted to say; to say yes, to make him go away, so she could continue to wallow in her own misery. But she couldn't. She could help but shake her head as another sob broke away from her lips, and bury her face into his chest, her tears staining his blue shirt (not that he minded).

"It's alright, baby; everything's going to be alright."

"No it's not," she shook her head, lifting her head from his chest, "It'll _never_ be okay."

"What?"

"Before he left the house," she said, her voice shaking, "he told me that I was an idiot for marrying you, right after high school. He said that I was making the biggest mistake of my life." She wiped her eyes, "and so I told him that he was wrong. I told him that I loved you, and that I knew exactly what I was doing. And then there was some yelling and… then…" she sniffled, "I-I told him… that I hated him…" she buried her face back into his chest, "that… was the last thing that I said to my father." Her sobs grew louder and harder, when she finished talking.

"He knew you didn't mean it, baby." He whispered into her ear, "He knew how much you love him."

"But what if he didn't!" she exclaimed, "What if, at the exact moment that he died, he was thinking about what I said to him! Or, what if he was thinking about the fight while he was driving, and he wasn't paying attention, and that's why he crashed! What if I was the cause of my own father's death!"

"Shh," he rocked her back and forth, letting her collapse into his arms, "it's not your fault, baby." He mumbled, "it's not your fault; you didn't do anything wrong."

"I-I love you, Sam." She whispered, "please don't leave me."

"I'm not going to leave you, baby." He held her closer to his chest, "I love you too," and he didn't say anything else. He just sat on her bed, holding her in his arms, promising to stay there with her, until the pain, and the numbness, would eventually go away.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it. I hope you like it. If you did, please review. If you didn't… I don't know, haha. Oh, and the sequel to 'Taking Chances' is up, so if you liked 'Taking Chances', then, go read it!<strong>


End file.
